Childhood Dreams
by TarnItUp
Summary: Once upon a Zemyx day, this story was born. Now, this once oneshot has become a real story! Childhood is tough, but growing up and loving your best friend can make it a little easier. Sometimes. Other times it just makes it that much more confusing!
1. Best the Beast, Save the Princess

**Pure Zemyx day crack. Childish imaginations and yaoi fluff abound. **

**You've been warned.**

* * *

><p>"Mommy, I like Zexion," I say.<p>

"Of course you do sweetie. Isn't he your friend?" my mother asks.

"I like him as more than a friend though," I reply.

"That's lovely sweetie. Go play now," she says. She's busy, she says. She has to do work, she says. She's always busy. She doesn't really care much what I do. She never does. She just waves me away like she is now.

She always does that. I may only be six, but I'm not stupid. Well, Zexy always calls me stupid, but he just likes teasing me. I'm really not that stupid. Most of the time.

I wander out of my house and head for my backyard. Perched at the top of the tallest tree in my yard is a tree house- my castle. Well, sometimes it's a castle. When it is, I'm a prince who has to come save the pretty princess from the tower. Sometimes it's a normal house, where my wife and I live with our family.

Whenever I hide behind the couch and watch whatever movies my mom watches when I'm supposed to be taking a nap, I get new ideas.

Anyway, I'm bored. You know, I bet if I looked, I could find a couple of people to play a new game. Maybe even Zexion…

When we play, Zexion is always the pretty princess. He didn't like it at first, but I made him do it once and now he doesn't complain anymore. He likes it as much as I do. We have fun.

I leave my yard and head for the house right next to mine. I ring the bell, and a tall woman with hair as blue as Zexy's answers the door.

"Can I please play with Zexy?" I ask.

She smiles and pats me on the head. She says I'm adorable a lot. I'm not really sure why…

She calls my friend, and he comes out. I squish him in a hug, and he squishes me back.

"Zexy, let's find some other people and play kingdom," I say.

He smiles at me and nods. He doesn't like to talk much, but it's ok. I can talk enough for the two of us.

We go around and get several more people. Xion says she will be wicked witch. Sora wants to be Roxas's twin, even though they already are in real life. Really, Sora just wants to hang out with Roxas. Roxas just wants to hang out with Axel.

Axel says he will be the king of hobos. I don't know what a hobo is, but Axel says they are people who carry blankets on sticks and smell bad because they sit by fires and never shower. I think he likes the sound of that. He loves fire and doesn't like baths. He says Roxy can be his queen and I can be their son. We are a happy family, even though Roxas fights with Axel sometimes.

Saïx wanted to be a dragon. He is good at that. He likes to pretend to be an animal. Usually, he is a puppy, but whenever Axel isn't the dragon, he is.

Xemnas and Riku are just watching us. Sometimes they laugh. They are one year older than us, so they think they are better than us. Well, Zexy is a year older too. He's just really short. He looks youngest, but he's not. He's second oldest.

Xemnas and Riku don't want to play. They say they are just going to watch. I think it is more fun to play, but that's just me. Sora tries to coax Riku to play as another royal family. He says Zexy needs a mommy. That makes Riku angry.

After a while, Sora convinced Riku to join us. Sora is now mommy, so Riku can be the daddy. Riku doesn't want to be the mommy, ever. He says it isn't something he can do, even though he has girlier hair than Sora. Now Sora is crying. Sora has discovered that Riku's hair is silver, Xemnas's hair is silver, Zexion's hair is silver-blue, and his hair is brown. He says Riku lied to him.

Sora doesn't like Xemnas anymore.

Xemnas decides to join Xion and Saïx's team since Riku is playing now. Xemnas, Xion, and Saix are digging a hole in the dirt. They say there is a magic treasure they are looking for. Xion says it was buried there long ago and she found a map in her room that told her where to find it.

We want the magic treasure too. We dig our own hole, closer to our castle.

There are more of us, we dig faster. Our hole is bigger than theirs. My finger touches something shiny, shiny but dirty.

I pull it out. It is two metal chains tangled together, the kind they use for necklaces. Roxas and Sora unknot it and we wash it off in the hose. It is one of those necklaces that come in sets of two with pieces that go together, like a friendship necklace.

My big sister Naminé bought it a long time ago for her friends. I buried it and drew a map. I must have accidently given the map away.

Sora just had an idea- we can unite our kingdoms by having Zexy and me get married. They give one half of the necklace to me, and the other half to Zexy.

I put it on my neck and giggle before holding up my half of the heart. Zexy does the same and we touch the halves together. I give him a big tight hug and he smiles at me. He likes me too.

"These are magic!" Xion said suddenly. "The magic spell is that the two will be in love forever! But, whenever they wear the charms, they get turned into…" Xion began, before trailing off. Her imagination couldn't come up with anything I guess.

"KITTIES!" I say loudly. I think Zexy would make a pretty kitty. I want to hear him meow.

I get on my hands and knees and mew at everyone. Everyone laughs at me, and I smile. Eventually, Zexy mews back at me. He smiles, and I lick his cheek.

He nuzzles my face and we curl up beside each other, watching the others. Occasionally, we mew as if holding a conversation only we can understand, but it is all pretend. We just make up random meowing sounds.

The others continue to laugh at us, and Xion tries to cast a spell to make us be quiet. It doesn't work. As long as I'm touching Zexy, magic spells can't hurt me. Xemnas and her pull us apart, and I am silent. Zexion is locked in the castle by himself and can't get his necklace off.

Axel lets me be human again, and I run the tower, dodging the magic spells that are shot at me. I am focused, I do not need to pay attention the small pebbles and bits of grass and flowers that are thrown at me.

Saïx tackles me with a scream of "Rawr!" He is a ferocious blue dragon spitting fire around me. I dodge the flames, trying to tell him I don't want to fight him, but I can't speak. I don't want to fight, but I have to.

I pick up a stick off the ground. It is a nice stick, about 2 feet long. I swing it like a sword and it touches Saïx's side. He rawrs loudly and falls to the ground, dead. I hold the stick up triumphantly for a moment before remembering Zexion.

I scale the tree as fast as possible, the others watching me and cheering.

I reach the ledge and find my beautiful blue-haired kitty princess. He is sitting there, waiting for me. He doesn't like heights very much or he would have just jumped. He believes the forty foot drop is too steep for him.

I take his necklace off so we can get back down before I hand it back.

"Mew," he says. I'll take that as a thank you.

"Mew meow meow," I reply, throwing the chain of my own back over my neck.

"Meeeoww," he says. I smile at him and do what they always do at this time in the movies.

I reached out and cupped his cheek with my hand. I leaned forward and touched my forehead to his, looking into his eyes for a few seconds. The pale blue hair that covers one of his eyes smells like vanilla shampoo. Its smells good so I take a big sniff. He does the same, until I press my lips against his. He wraps his arms around my neck, and I move my lips a little, making a 'mwahhh' sound.

It feels like I'm a celebrity or a prince, getting to kiss my pretty kitty princess in front of an audience that clapped and cheered.

I love playing pretend, especially when I get to play pretend with Zexion, my Zexy.

"I really like Zexion," I murmur quietly to myself. I don't care what my mom would think. I like Zexion, more than Axel, or Roxas, or Xemnas, or Riku, or even Xion. My mom asks me all the time what I think of her, but she's just a friend.

She isn't Zexion.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. <strong>


	2. Common Cold Woes

**Zexion's point of view now, and a little older... but still crackish. **

* * *

><p>I turn another page in my book, knowing full well that soon the silence will be gone, the single flickering candle I read by extinguished in favor of normal lights, and the sound of rain drumming on the gutters will be drowned out by the most... exciting part of my life.<p>

Frantically ringing peals of bells will sound through the house, the echo of a doorbell pressed too many times. The footsteps of my mother, the next logical sound, follows like clockwork as she walks down the stairs to answer the door I know will hold the no-doubt dripping wet blond.

She'll greet him kindly and he'll run up here, leaving sopping footsteps in his wake down the hall. The door to my bedroom will burst open and reveal his figure silhouetted against the fluorescent lights of the hallway.

My mind's eye can picture it with ease, that adorable, spunky little fifth grader who is my best friend. His spiky blond hair will be lank with water coming off it in rolling drips, plopping onto his soaked shoulders wet from running through the rain to see me. And he'll have that smile on his face, that dazzling, infectious grin that will get even me to smile back at him, though my stomach aches hollowly, my head pounds with every throbbing pulse, and I shiver with fever.

He'll throw his spongebob backpack on the floor and pull out a binder with papers painstakingly kept safe inside so not a single crease could mar the work I missed myself at school, before laying it carefully on the desk by my bookshelf. He'll then draw up my rolley-chair near my bed and sit on it backwards, saying-

"Hey-a Zexy! Feeling any better?"

I blink my eyes open and see him sitting just as I pictured. Silly, predictable, adorable Demyx. There you are.

"I wasn't sure about waking you up, but your mom said you've been sleeping all day and I figured you wouldn't mind."

I offer him a tired smile and close the book that had fallen on my chest. I hadn't been asleep, only resting my eyes for a moment. He doesn't seem to believe me, but he's still grinning, his eyes crinkling familiarly.

He's brought me my homework; it's all very routine for us. I'm sick more often than not, it seems. Enough so that my mom made me take a year off of school in kindergarten, when I caught a nasty bout of the flu, anyway. Now we are in the same class.

I'm not complaining too much, I'd rather share a class with Demyx, his best friend Axel, and Roxas, Xion, and Sora than Riku, Xemnas and Saix. Riku isn't very nice sometimes, though I don't really know why.

Demyx always brings me my homework, though. He never gets sick. I'm a little jealous sometimes, but I guess I just don't have as good an immune system as him.

We chat for a while, but it ends up being a bit of a one-sided conversation as he tells me about everything that happened today at school. Math was tough (why do fractions have to be so... so... fraction-y?, Demyx had protested), but music class was very fun.

Since it rained all day, they had to have recess inside. He told me about how he lost to Roxas and Axel at our favorite strategy game. I usually win, but I wasn't there to help him so he had to play with Sora. Sora isn't very good either.

I used to think that nothing could ever shut him up once he got talking, but once I started getting sick, I found out the one thing that could get him to quiet: my coughing. Sometimes he has to stop talking completely because I'm coughing so loud there was no way that I could hear him. I try to cough into my elbow so no germs can get him sick too, though. I'd miss him if he couldn't visit. He's like my little ray of sunshine on rainy days like these.

We work on homework together and get it done far too quickly, because soon Demyx has to leave.

I am sad to see him go, but also secretly slightly excited. Now that he's gone, it's safe to write in my journal, the super secret journal that he is absolutely never allowed to read.

When he's finally said his goodbye and is on his way back home, I take it out of its secret hiding spot under the pillow and crack it open, turning to the first blank page without more than a passing glance at the others. I let my pen fly gracefully across the page and leave behind smooth, flawless script that is uniform in shape, far neater than anyone else's my age.

I write about how, even sick, it hasn't been a bad day. I saw Demyx, let him do his childish best to 'nurse me back to health' with more cups of soup and water than I can drink, and more boxes of tissues than I could ever use. It makes me blush, thinking about how much he seems to care for me. I try to tell both him and myself that it's just the fever, but I know it isn't. He really is too sweet sometimes.

I put the pen down, several new pages filled with tidy notes. I wonder how I can so easily find the words to describe him, and shape them into long paragraphs describing the way I see him. His eyes, they seemed to sparkle as if they saw me as someone important and special to him and always shine like the ocean surf in the strong sunlight of midday, his arms when they encircle me in a hug so tight. He was always looking out for me. It feels absolutely wonderful, and I find my cheeks growing warm again at the thoughts. A silly little smile is on my face.

I hear the front door open again and footsteps pound up the stairs to my bedroom again. I quickly shove the notebook under my pillow and close my eyes, pantomiming sleep with slow, even breaths. The door opens far more quietly than the first time, but I can still tell that its Demyx who has slunk silently into my room, not wishing to disturb me now that I'm 'back asleep'.

He probably forgot the picks for his guitar and sitar again, he's always leaving those behind on accident. I don't know if he's any good at playing, though; I've never even heard him play before because he always gets too embarrassed. But Axel says he writes his own music and its really good, so I believe him. Demyx doesn't give up, he can be lazy, but I've seen that when his heart is really into something, nothing can stop him. I hope he is that way with music, it seems to be something he really likes doing.

In a matter of second, I can tell that he's found whatever he left behind, and my hand curls tight around the pen still in my fingers, itching for him to leave again so I can finish writing. There are no footsteps, no sounds. My heart is pounding in my ears but I dare not open my eyes until the door to my bedroom creaks shut again.

And then, as feather-light as gossamer wings skipping over water, I felt lips touch my forehead, his warm and slightly callused fingers softly touching one cheek. Though my heart beat erratically at the touch, he seemed not to notice as he silently retreated.

The door opened, lingering for mere moments before closing again with the soft click of the mechanism holding it shut falling back into place. He left, but I could still feel the light kiss on my skin. Heart in my throat and cheeks blazing scarlet, I pulled the notebook back out. The thin lines of blue ink arcing across the page were now disorganized and frazzled as I wrote. I couldn't half sit still any more, I wanted to scream about how happy I was.

Oh, Demyx, why do I feel this way about you? Why do you have to make my heart pound and my palms sweat? It just isn't fair. What is this, you silly little Demyx?

* * *

><p><strong>Hints of plot? What? That's outrageous. <strong>


End file.
